cogdisfandomcom-20200213-history
Greyface
"The greyfaced person was read as a human, the primary species of a planet called Earth." '-Niiue' The Greyface is a mysterious being known for snagging pieces of the Apple of Enlightenment before the Applechasers could retrieve them and for his rude and smug attitude. In Mother: Cognitive Dissonance Greyface first appears in Chapter 1, spying on Alinivar as he starts his journey from atop unreachable cliffs. Greyface is next seen consulting with Elmadan before Alinivar and Col. Saturn apprehend Elmadan due to his political corruption. After Elmadan is defeated, Greyface taunts Alinivar before escaping in his personal one-seat spacecraft. In Chapter 3, when the Applechasers reach the top of the Satralia Radio Tower to retrieve the Apple of Spring, Greyface attacks the party with an arsenal of weapons. However, he is overtaken, and he escapes with the Apple of Spring. In Chapter 4, a apparition Greyface appears in Magicant, taunting Niiue for not knowing who he truly is and for being a thorn in his side. Greyface next appears in Chapter 5 on the planet Mars. After the Applechasers retrieve the Apple of Autumn, he ambushes them in a tank before reprogramming Larice to attack his friends. Greyface then hands the Apple of Autumn over to Giegue, showing his true allegiance in this conflict. Larice's fight ends with him taking serious damage, removing him from the party. At the end of Chapter 5, Greyface uses his Spider Mech to travel forward in time to the year 199X. While hiding from Ness and Paula, the two become frightened at his presence and run away. Greyface picks up the Friend's Yo-Yo that Ness dropped and begins to sob. In Chapter 6, it is revealed that Greyface has organized a group called the "Pig Snout Society", which he regulates from the top of their large headquarters building. Greyface informs the disguised Applechasers where the Apple of Winter is, and instructs them to return it. When they do, Greyface reveals he knew who they were all along. However, when he calls for backup, Niiue and Larice reveal themselves instead of his guards. Greyface leaps into his Spider Mech and attacks the party. During the battle, Greyface reveals the Spider Mech was given to him by Lord Giygas himself, all while taunting the party for still knowing him as Giegue and not knowing his true power. The battle comes to a halt when Giegue arrives in the building. The Applechasers escape the fight in a prototype Phase Distorter, and Niiue defeats Greyface in battle. Greyface tells Niiue that he'll warp away to another time to think about his next plan before vanishing. In Chapter 7, an apparition of Greyface is seen in Magicant once more, who reveals that he took his fellow Pig Snout Society members far into the future. In Chapter 8, when all the apparitions of Magicant are beginning to fade, the apparition of Greyface asks if he's even relevant any more, or if he was ever truly important. Alternate Identity Greyface's personality, knowledge of Giygas, and his ownership of the Pig Snout Society, the Friend's Yo-Yo, the Phase Distorter, and the Spider Mech expose him as being none other than a time-travelling Porky Minch. This means that Greyface's actions in Thunderton involving the Pig Snout Society were the origins of his future Pigmask Army all along. Specifically, the aforementioned pieces of evidence correspond to the following facts about Porky Minch: * At the end of EarthBound, Porky is revealed to be the right-hand man of Giygas, or perhaps even the one who was in control all along. Greyface brags about the great power of Giygas and how even Niiue pales in comparison to him, very similarly to how he speaks to Ness and his party in the final confrontation. * Like Porky, the Greyface is childish and petty, as well as being arrogant and sounding overconfident. He also shares the tendency to sabotage the heroes at their most inopportune moments. * In MOTHER 3, Porky becomes the leader of a conquering, technologically advanced regime known as the Pigmask Army. The Greyface continues the pig motif by founding the Pigsnout Organization, which corrupts and influences the town of Thunderton in a strikingly similar manner to that of the Pigmasks and their corruption of the Nowhere Islands. * In the end-of-chapter cutscene in Chapter 5, Greyface picks up Ness's yo-yo and refers to it as the 'Friend's Yo-yo'. At the end of Chapter 5 in MOTHER 3, Lucas and company find the same 'Friend's Yo-yo' inside Porky's playroom in the Tower of Love and Peace. * Greyface is in possession of the Phase Distorter from EarthBound, ''which Porky steals in said installment. * Greyface is also in possession of the Heavily Armed Mech, which Porky is the only known owner of. * After escaping to another time at the end of Chapter 6, Greyface is found in Magicant where he claims to have 'gone to bother some people in the future'. Whether he refers to the specific events of ''MOTHER 3 is unknown, for by the time Porky takes over then he is thousands of years old and unable to even move on his own-- which the Greyface is clearly capable of doing. However, Porky claims to have time-traveled extensively, to all eras. * The Pigsnout building contains training dummies shaped like Ness, Paula, Jeff, and Poo (mostly Ness). * Finally, and perhaps most tellingly, the Greyface's battle theme (Mask of the Greyface) is a remix of Porky's theme in EarthBound and the unmistakable His Highness's Theme (the Pigmask theme) from MOTHER 3. Greyface's true identity is confirmed during the credits, where he is shown without his mask to be Porky. Trivia * Greyface's outward appearance and name is a reference to Gruad Greyface, a character from the Illuminatus! Trilogy. Category:Characters Category:Bosses